Digimon: El lado oscuro
by Daisuke
Summary: Cuando el coraje cae al lado oscuro todos los demás poderes tendrán que enfrentarlo para salvar no solo el mundo digital sino tambien la tierra.
1. ¡Peligro! La caida al lado oscuro

DIGIMON: EL LADO OSCURO   
  
Este fanfic es una continuacion de adventures 01 y no hace caso a 02, todo pasa 4 años despues   
de la derrota de Apocalymon por lo que Tai tiene 16 años  
  
  
Tai estaba revisando su e-mail, el no era un fanatico de las computadoras como Izzy, pero   
tampoco las odiaba y las usaba como cualquier otro adolecente   
  
#Tienes 4 nuevos mensajes   
  
#1 de: Sora_T@digital.com.jp   
  
Tal vez Sora ya no este molesta por lo de ayer... tal vez quiera volver con migo   
  
#2 de: Izzy@knights.com   
  
¿que querra Izzy? hace mucho que no lo veo...   
  
#3 de: Matt@tendojo.com.jp   
  
Matt... tal vez me quiera reanimar por lo que paso con Sora   
  
#4 de: Gennai@digimon.com   
  
¿¿¿Gennai??? ¿acaso habra problemas en el mundo digital?   
  
Tai decidio que lo mejor era ver que decia el cuarto mensaje   
  
#¡Hola Taichi!   
hace mucho que no nos vemos, ubiera mandado este mail a Izzy pero solo necesito   
al lider de los elegidos. El digimundo ha sido atacado por un poderoso virus que amenaza con   
convertir a todos los digimons en seres diabolicos. Saberleomon apenas y puede mantener el ritmo   
enfrentando a los digimons malignos ¡y el es nuestro mas fuerte guerrero! ... pero en realidad   
solo necesitamos acabar con el origen del problema y todos los digimons volveran a la normalidad.   
Con la ayuda del lider del grupo que acabo con los dark masters y su digimon Wargreymon podremos   
acabarlos... Por favor ven pronto al digimundo o no solo el mundo digital sino tambien el mundo   
real vera su fin ante el caos si este enemigo no es detenido#   
  
"maldicion..."   
  
"pero si dijo que solo debia ir yo..."   
  
pero antes voy a ver los demas mensajes   
  
#Taichi... me lastimaste y dudo que te pueda perdonar en mucho tiempo   
  
Sora#   
  
Demonios... fue un accidente... no fue mi culpa Tai miro al piso   
  
esta no es mi forma de ser... tengo que seguir con la vida Tai miro el siguiente mensaje   
  
#Tai, ¿estas ahi? bueno... hace algun tiempo me pediste que te consiguiera una rebaja en algunos   
buenos regalos para Sora, bueno, aqui tienes una lista de regalos que seguro le gustaran#   
  
Tarde amigo... si me lo ubieses conseguido un dia antes...   
  
#¿Estas ahi? ¿o estas llorando por la perdida de tu querida Sora?   
  
¡Vamos hombre! ¡Tal vez no estaban hechos el uno para el otro! ¡Seguro que hay alguna chica   
por ahi que te agradara, el proximo sabado vamos a ir a bailar, quiero que vengas con nosotros,   
tal vez conoscas a alguna chica Bueno, te dejo y suerte en el futuro#   
  
¿otra?   
  
yo no quiero otra... quiero a Sora... o ninguna   
  
"no es hora de sentimentalismos, debo ir al mundo digital y acabar con ese virus" una sonrisa   
aparecio en su rostro "hace mucho que no veo a Agumon... sera bueno verlo de nuevo"   
  
Tai tomo su digivice   
  
"¡¡les demostrare a esos virus lo que puede hacer Taichi Kamiya!!"   
  
de repente rocordo algo   
  
"pero primero"  
  
Tai comenzo a escrbir en un papel una nota   
  
"eso sera suficiente... ¿en que estaba? ¡cierto!"   
  
Tai levanto su digivice  
  
De repente el digivice comenzo a brillar y un portal se formo   
  
"extraño... normalmente se armaba un pilar de luz... bueno no importa"   
  
Tai entro en el portal y este desaparecio al poco tiempo de que Tai partiera   
  
//toc toc   
  
"¿Tai estas ahi? soy yo Kari... Sora esta aqui y quiere hablar ¿Tai? ¿Tai?"   
  
Kari y Sora entraron al cuarto de Tai   
  
"estaba segura de que se encontraba aqui"   
  
Sora miro la abitacion   
  
"estaba aqui"   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"el no acostumbra dejar prendida la computadora por muy desordenado que sea"   
  
"bueno... en eso tienes razon..." Kari miro la computadora cuando noto   
  
"¿¿Gennai??"   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"no puede ser..."   
  
Ambas comenzaron a leer el e-mail   
  
"¿por que solo lo habran llamado solo a el?"   
  
"no lo se... mmm ¿que es eso?"   
  
"parece una carta, y esta dirigida a todos"   
  
"¿todos?"   
  
"los digielegidos"   
  
"ho"   
  
"vamos a leerla, despues podemos contactar a los demas"   
  
"si"   
  
#Queridos amigos... Matt, Izzy, Joe, TK, Mimi, mi hermana Kari y... Sora:   
el digimundo esta en peligro, un virus muy peligroso esta convirtiendo   
a los digimons buenos en malos... si no lo detengo pronto el digimundo   
se corrompera y luego el mundo real se llenara de caos por una invacion   
masiva de digimons... Esta es mi mision asi que no me sigan por favor#   
  
Sora comenzo a llorar   
  
"¿por que Tai? ¿por que?"   
  
Kari miraba la carta, luego miro la computadora   
  
"te deseo suerte hermano mayor..."   
  
una semana despues en la casa de Izzy   
  
Los siete digiescogidos estaban sentados en el comedor de la casa de Izzy   
  
"hace ya una semana que no sabemos nada de Tai"   
  
"¿eso que tiene que ver? muchas veces estubimos mas de un mes en una sola mision"   
  
"no... esto es diferente"   
  
"¿a que te refieres Izzy?"   
  
"recibi un e-mail de Gennai, decia que Tai habia fracasado y que no saba cual es su paradero,   
ademas Saberleomon fue derrotado y ya no hay ningun digimon lo suficientemente poderoso como   
para defender al mundo digital"   
  
"maldicion"   
  
"¿y Tai?"   
  
"ya dije que su paradero es un misterio, lo mas provable sea que el virus lo haya absorvido...   
o destruido, no lo se"   
  
"tai..."   
  
"el señor Gennai quiere que vayamos al digimundo a enfrentar al virus, pero dijo que si no   
queriamos el entenderia"   
  
"¿no querer? ¿¿y quedarse tranquilo despues de lo que le paso a Tai?? ¡¡JAMAS!!" Matt estaba   
realmente enfadado, ¿quien no querria vengarse por lo que le paso a Tai?   
  
"el que no quiera vengar a Tai que levante la mano" nadie levanto su mano  
  
"¿pero como podremos acabar con este nuevo enemigo? ¡creo que primero deberiamos saber como   
derrotarlo" dijo T.K.  
  
"..."   
  
"Gennai sabe suficiente del virus, el nuevo sistema que coloque en la computadora nos permitira   
aparecer en cualquier lugar no dominado por el virus" dijo Izzy  
  
"¿y como sabes que la casa de Gennai no fue dominada por el virus?" pregunto Kari   
  
"simple... no lo se, pero estoy seguro de que no lo esta, despues de todo los Dark Masters   
nunca lograron encontrar su escondite, dudo que el virus, que no es inteligente pueda   
encontrarlo"   
  
"¿no es inteligente? ¿a que te refieres?"   
  
"por lo que se ve el virus no sigue ningun patron... los digimons buenos que se transforman   
en malos no son compañeros entre si... osea no es ningun grupo... por lo que se ve no hay   
ningun digimon poderoso detras de todo, solo un virus que debe ser destruido"   
  
"lo entiendo, ¿y como destruiremos el virus?"   
  
"aparentemente es un aparato que creo datamon poco antes de ser destruido en la piramide de   
Etemon, si destruimos ese artefacto todo volvera a la normalidad"   
  
"... parece una mision facil"   
  
"es por eso que Gennai llamo solo a Tai, nosotros no eramos necesarios, despues de todo con   
Wargreymon era mas que suficiente para detener a ese artefacto... sin embargo algo paso mal   
y ni Tai ni Agumon fueron vueltos a ver"   
  
"... tendremos que tener cuidado, pues vamos al digimundo" dijo Matt mientras levantaba su   
digivice   
  
Todos los elegidos levantaron sus digivice y una luz los rodeo, luego un portal se formo   
  
"vamos"   
  
Los 7 adolecentes entraron al portal y regresaron al digimundo   
  
"Que bueno que hayan decidido ayudarnos" dijo el Sr. Gennai   
  
"queremos vengar a Tai"   
  
"lo se..."   
  
"¿que hay de nuevo con el virus?"   
  
"es extraño... ultimamente no hemos sabido mucho de este"   
  
"¿acaso fue destruido?"  
  
"no, sino los digimons malos se volverian buenos otra vez"   
  
"... lo entiendo, ¿entonces que paso?"   
  
"por lo qepuedo ver el virus esta aprendiendo, aparentemente se enfrento a Tai... mi hipotesis   
es que antes de derrotar a Tai este le advirtio que ustedes vedrian, por lo que el virus decidio   
rearmar sus planes y tratar de organizar las fuerzas del caos creando un nuevo imperio maligno   
de digimons"   
  
"... ¿pero no era que el virus era tonto?"   
  
"no tonto... no tiene inteligencia, pero eso de repente cambio, no se por que, tal vez en   
realidad sea un digimon que digievoluciono en el combate con Tai por lo que se hizo mas   
inteligente, pero no estamos completamente seguros"   
  
"hay que asegurarse antes que nada"   
  
"no, Gabumon y yo iremos a destruirlo" dijo Matt mientras se retiraba con Gabumon siguiendolo  
  
"no te apresures, Tai no pudo hacer nada, ¿que te hace pensar que tu eres mejor?"   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"no digo que seas un debilucho, de hecho ahora eres el mas fuerte de todos nosotros, pero   
si Wargreymon no pudo con el virus ¿por que Metalgarurumon tendra mejor suerte?"   
  
"yo..."   
  
"creo que deberiamos ir todos con un plan para derrotarlo"   
  
"si, eso es lo mejor Izzy-" de repente un monitor en la casa del Sr. Gennai se activo y una   
figura obscura   
  
"Digielegidos... es un honor verlos"   
  
"¿QUIEN ERES TU?" grito Matt mirando el monitor   
  
"Soy el virus que esta acabando con el digimundo"   
  
"¿que?" dijeron todos al unisono   
  
"Ku Ku Ku..."   
  
"esto no es pocible"   
  
"como sabran la mayoria de los digimons estan bajo mi control... incluso los de nivel   
perfeccionado, y de nivel mega"   
  
"¡inpocible! ¡los unicos de nivel mega son Wargreymon y Saberleomon!"   
  
"Ku Ku Ku... Saberleomon es ahora uno de mis mejores digimons"   
  
"maldito"   
  
"los reto a un duelo... despues de todo supongo que todos ustedes juntos superan a su pobre   
lider, ¿no es asi?"   
  
"¿que fue lo que le hiciste a Taichi?" pregunto Sora mientras lloraba   
  
"fue destruido junto a su digimon"   
  
"no"   
  
"¡¡MALDITO!!"   
  
"Ku Ku Ku, vengan a enfrentarme a isla File si tienen el coraje, claro que ese no es el fuerte   
de ninguno de ustedes ¡¡BWAHAHAHAHA!!"   
  
De repente el monitor se apago   
  
"esto es malo..."   
  
"¡vamos a isla File y acabemos con ese digimon!" dijo T.K.   
  
"¿¿Estas loco?? es obvio que es una trampa" ese fue Joe  
  
"si, es obvio" repitio Matt   
  
"pero no importa, debemos ir y destruir a ese digimon, cueste lo que nos cueste"   
  
"les deseo suerte chicos... ojala que no tengan el mismo destino Tai"   
  
Todos los digielegidos miraron al suelo al recordar a Tai   
  
La cresta de Sora comenzo a brillar y ella comenzo a llorar   
  
"ya calmate Sora, la unica forma de vengarse es salvando al digimundo"   
  
"lo, lo se"   
  
Todos se retiraron de la casa de Gennai   
  
"¿y hacia donde esta isla File?"   
  
"segun mis calculos es hacia el sur Matt" dijo Izzy apuntando hacia el sur   
  
"pues vamos hacia alla"   
  
"Gabumon digivolve a... ¡GARURUMON!"   
  
"Biyomon digivolve a... ¡BIRDRAMON!"   
  
"Tentomon digivolve a... ¡KABUTERIMON!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve a... ¡TOGEMON!"   
  
"Gomamon digivolve a... ¡IKAKUMON!"   
  
"Patamon digivolve a... ¡ANGEMON!"   
  
"Gatomon ultra digivolve a... ¡¡ANGEWOMON!!"   
  
Los siete digimon fueron a toda velocidad hacia el sur del continente, hacia isla File   
  
Tardaron un poco, pero llegaron a su destino, todo estaba hecho ruinas, no habia señal de   
ningun digimon, bueno o malo, era un desierto   
  
Izzy abrio su notebook y comenzo a hacer algunos calculos, mandar y recibir mensajes   
  
"¿que estas haciendo?"   
  
"tratando de ubicar al virus, claro esta"   
  
"ho"   
  
Izzy seguia precionando las teclas   
  
"esto es raro... no puedo encontrar la preciencia de ningun digimon"   
  
"hehem, ¿Izzy?" dijo Mimi tratando de que Izzy le prestara atencion   
  
"¿si?"   
  
"creo que esta en ese lugar" dijo apuntando a la cima de la montaña que estaba al centro de   
la isla, sobre esta habia un gran castillo que tenia una cara diabolica por entrada   
  
"pues... supongo que tienes razon Mimi"   
  
Ella sonrio   
  
"Vamos"   
  
Los siete adolecentes fueron con sus digimon hacia la cima de la montaña, trataron de abrir   
la puerta pero esta no se movia   
  
Izzy volvio a sacar su note book y comenzo a apretar los botones una vez mas   
  
"¿que haces ahora?"   
  
"la puerta tiene alguna clase de codigo, estoy tratando de encontrarlo y... ¡ya esta!"   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"¿ven eso?" dijo Izzy apuntando a ocho marcas en la pared, una de las cuales brillaba   
  
"¿si y que?"   
  
"tienen el simbolo de cada uno de nuestros puntos fuertes, tenemos que colocar nuestrar   
crestas y podremos abrir la puerta"   
  
"como digas"   
  
Matt coloco su cresta   
  
"amistad"   
  
Mimi coloco la suya   
  
"sinceridad"   
  
Joe puso su cresta   
  
"lealtad"   
  
Izzy puso la suya   
  
"Conocimiento"   
  
T.K coloco su cresta   
  
"esperanza"   
  
y finalmente Kari coloco la suya   
  
"luz"   
  
Como por arte de magia la puerta se abrio ante los digiescogidos y estos pasaron  
  
"los estaba esperando" dijo una sombra   
  
"¿el virus?"   
  
"no, no lo es, es..."   
  
"¡DATAMON!"   
  
"eso es lo que iba a decir"   
  
"¡tu eres el culpable de todo! ¡tu construiste ese virus!"   
  
"lo se... pero se ha vuelto en mi contra, no se que sucede, es como un demonio, no puedo   
dominarlo mas... yo no quiero la destruccion de este mundo, simplemente quiero ser su   
soberano"   
  
"entonces dejanos pasar"   
  
"pero esta puerta esta cerrada y no se como abrirla"   
  
Izzy miro la puerta y sonrio  
  
"es como la otra puerta"   
  
Los siete hicieron lo mismo que la ultima vez y la puerta se abrio   
  
"¡¡BWAHAHAHA!! ahora los destruire y luego recobrare el control sobre mi virus"   
  
"no lo haras"   
  
"tentomon digivolve a ¡KABUTERIMON!"   
  
"¡¡KABUTERIMON ULTRA DIGIVILVE A... ¡¡¡MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!"   
  
"mmm, por eso digo que..."   
  
Antes que Datamon pudiese decir nada Megakabuterimon lanzo un relampago hacia este y   
Datamon desaparecio  
  
Finalmente los digielegidos estaban cara a cara con el causante de todo esto, este estaba   
sentado en su trono, la obscuridad evitaba la vision de su rostro   
  
"¡Da la cara cobarde!" grito Matt mientras miraba a Gabumon y cabeceo, Gabumon sonrio y cabeceo   
  
"¡¡GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE A..." Gabumon comenzo a cambiar de aspecto   
  
"¡¡¡METALGARURUMON!!!" grito al terminar su transformacion   
  
"hump, dudo que puedas ganarme, ve viejo amigo" dijo el emperador de los digimon  
  
"si" dijo una voz detras del trono del emperador mientras daba la cara   
  
"Agumon" dijo Biyomon   
  
"no puede ser, ¿que esta pasando?"   
  
"haslo Agumon"   
  
"si"   
  
"¡¡¡AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE A..." Agumon comenzo a cambiar justo como lo habia hecho Gabumon   
  
"¡¡¡¡WARGREYMON!!!!"   
  
"¿quien eres?" Pregunto Matt refiriendose al emperador   
  
"antes era..."   
  
"Taichi" dijo Sora  
  
"¿¿Que??"   
  
"ku ku ku... veo que me has reconocido Sora-chan" dijo el emperador mientras se paraba, en   
efecto era Tai   
  
"¿que es lo que pretendes Tai?"   
  
"¿por que haces esto Tai?"   
  
"¿que pretendo? ¿por que hago esto? ¡simple odio este maldito mundo y tambien el mundo real"   
  
"¿que dices?"   
  
"fui creado para destruirlo todo"   
  
"no, eso no es verdad"   
  
"yo soy el caos echo carne"   
  
"no, eres el lider de los digielegidos Tai"   
  
"¿digielegidos? no, yo soy el emperador de los digimon"   
  
"¿que te paso hermano?"   
  
"¡Ya basta de charla y peleen! ¡Leomon!" grito Tai, Leomon aparecio detras de el   
  
"¡Ahora veamos que pueden hacer contra Saberleomon y Wargreymon!"   
  
"maldicion... T.K, has que Angemon digievolucione, necesitaremos a Magnangemon"   
  
"si"   
  
"¡ANGEMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVE A... ¡¡MAGNANGEMON!!"   
  
"hump, como si metalgarurumon y magnangemon pudieran derrotarme, Wargreymon, acaba con ellos   
de una vez"   
  
"lo que digas Tai... ¡¡TERRA FORCE!!"   
  
El increible ataque de Wargreymon derroto a Magnangemon antes que este pudiee hacer nada, este   
regreso a ser un Tokomon  
  
"maldicion... Wargreymon es mas fuerte que antes..."   
  
"¡¡Tai detente por favor!!"   
  
"¿por que habria de detenerme Sora? ¡me odias ya no tengo por que ser el chico bueno de la   
historia!"   
  
"por que... yo te amo"   
  
"eso no me interesa mas"   
  
"¿¿No lo entiendes?? ¡¡te amo Tai!! por favor detente"   
  
"no lo hare"   
  
"¡¡TE AMO!!"   
  
En ese momento biyomon empezo a brillar   
  
"BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOVE A... ¡¡¡¡PHOENIXMON!!!!"   
  
"¿que demonios?"   
  
"no puede ser... Biyomon alcanzo el nivel mega"   
  
"Wargreymon acaba con Phoenixmon"   
  
"como digas Tai ¡¡TERA FORCE!!"   
  
El ataque fue directo hacia Phoenixmon, pero esta desaparecio justo antes que la bola   
gigantesca de fuego la golpeara, reaparecio detras de Wargreymon, trato de golpearlo pero   
este tambien desaparecio y reaparecio al lado de Tai   
  
"maldicion... has perdido energia Agumon, sera mejor marcharse"   
  
"pero Tai"   
  
"vamonos"   
  
"estoy seguro que puedo derrotarla"   
  
"eso no importa" Tai miro a los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos   
  
"por hoy los dejare solos peleando con Leomon, pero la proxima vez los acabare"   
  
En ese instante una luz negra rodeo a Tai y a Wargreymon y luego de unos segundos desaparecio   
  
"Biyomon ¿puedes hacer algo por Leomon?"   
  
"hay que sacarle el engranage negro, asi volvera a ser el buen y viejo leomon de siempre"   
  
"bueno, haslo"   
  
"tu tambien ayudala Metalgarurumon"   
  
"si"   
  
"Ku Ku Ku, no podran derrotarme nunca"   
  
"eso lo veremos"  
  
"los acabare ¡¡¡¡LEOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE A... SABERLEOMON!!!!"   
  
"no se preocupen, Metalgarurumon y yo detendremos a Saberleomon, ustedes vayan con Gennai"   
dijo Matt en un tono decidido   
  
"pe, pero"   
  
"no se preocupen, ahora hay otro mega que puede ser sus guardaespaldas, vayan rapido con Gennai   
y diganle lo que paso"   
  
"si" dijo Sora mientras todos se alejaban de la montaña, se alejaban de isla File, Sora en   
los brazos de Phoenixmon, Mimi en los de Lillymon, Izzy, Joe y Gomamon sobre Kabuterimon,   
y finalmente Kari y T.K. en los brazos de sus angeles guardianes   
  
Matt miro a Saberleomon   
  
"dime que esta sucediendo aqui"   
  
"eso no es de tu incumbencia niño"   
  
"si lo es, ¿que le sucedio a Tai?"   
  
"basta de charla"   
  
"bien... Ataca con todas tus fuerzas Metalgarurumon"   
  
"como digas Matt"   
  
"No podras detenerme, ¡¡Thunder Stream!!" grito Saberleomon cuando de su espalda comenzaron   
a salir rayos de energia amarillos que fueron directo hacia Metalgarurumon   
  
"¡¡aullido de lobo metalico!!" grito mi compañero lanzando su rayo congelante por su boca,   
ambos poderes combatieron y se neutralizaron despues de unos segundos   
  
"maldicion... sera mejor que nos vayamos de aqui gabumon"   
  
"no"   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"lo puedo derrotar, se que puedo"   
  
"¿estas seguro?"   
  
"en efecto"  
  
"esta bien, derrotemos a Leomon y luego a por Tai"   
  
"si, ¡¡Garra del lobo metalico!!" grito Metalgarurumon mientras golpeaba a Saberleomon   
  
"Grrr, no me derrotaras tan facil niño, ¡¡Golpe del rey bestia!!" grito Saberleomon lanzando   
un golpe con su garra hacia Metalgarurumon   
  
"No tan rapido" dijo una nuva voz   
  
"¿quien eres?"   
  
La sombra dio unos pasos y reconoci quien era, era Ogremon   
  
"¡¡OGREMON WARP DIGIVOVE A... ¡¡¡METALOGREMON!!!" una armadura mentalica rodea a Ogremon y este   
crecio hasta volverse de 2 metros mas o menos   
  
"vamos a ver que haces contra dos megas"   
  
"no me intresa, ganare ¡¡THUNDER STREAM!!" grito Saberleomon lanzando una lluvia de rafagas   
hacia los dos digimon de nivel mega   
  
"¡¡RAGING METAL DEMON!!" grito Metalogremon lanzando una rafaga gigantesca de color negro   
  
"¡¡AULLIDO DE LOBO METALICO!!" grito Metalgarurumon lanzando su ataque congelante   
  
Ambos ataques golpearon a Saberleomon y este desaparecio   
  
"¿lo derrotamos?"   
  
"volvera al pueblo del inicio" dijo Metalogremon mientras dedigievolucionaba a Ogremon   
  
"¿por que nos ayudas? pense que eras un digimon virus"   
  
"por que quiero vivir"   
  
"¿y como es que puedes alcanzar el nivel mega?"   
  
"eso fue gracias al digivice por que su luz me alcanzo"   
  
"lo entiendo, vamonos"   
  
"¿hu? ¿a donde?"   
  
"a la casa de Gennai, vamos metalgarurumon"   
  
Matt se subio al lomo de su digimon compañero   
  
"si" dijo Metalgarurumon mientras caminaba hacia el norte   
  
"esperen, los acompañare, en nivel mega puedo volar"   
  
"pues vamos"   
  
"si, ¡¡OGREMON WARP DIGIVOLVE A... ¡¡¡METALOGREMON!!!"   
  
Ambos digimon metalicos comenzaron a volar hacia la casa del Sr. Gennai  
  
  
Tiempo despues, en la casa de Gennai   
  
"asi que Biyomon alcanzo el nivel mega..."   
  
"asi es, y el enemigo es Tai"   
  
"me lo suponia"   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"parece que el virus se fuciono con Tai y los pensamientos negativos de este lo dominaron"   
  
"¿pensamientos negativos?"   
  
"asi es, no pense que esto pudiera pasar, pero tampoco pense que el virus pudiera ser tan   
fuerte..."   
  
"acabas de decir que suponias que Tai habia sido controlado"   
  
"..."   
  
"no sabes lo que haces ¿verdad?"   
  
"a decir verdad apenas y tengo la remota idea de lo que hago" dijo Gennai mientras tosia  
  
"ni modo"   
  
"¿como hacemos que el virus deje su cuerpo?"   
  
"no lo se"   
  
"¿no tiene ningun indicio?"   
  
"pues aqui tengo una vieja profecia"   
  
"¿cual es?"   
  
"ejem, 'Cuando el coraje caiga al lado oscuro los otros poderes ganaran fuerza para detenerlo'   
no tego mas informacion"  
  
"¿a que se refiere con eso?"  
  
"eso lo tienen que averiguar ustedes mismos"   
  
"..."   
  
"pero si quieren pueden buscar mas informacion sobre el virus creo que deberian ir a la   
piramide de Etemon, ahi encontraran el laboratorio de Datamon e informacion sobre todos   
sus trabajos"   
  
"vamos entonces" dijo Joe   
  
"es lo mas indicado para hacer" dijo Izzy   
  
Los digielegidos salieron de la casa de Gennai y cuando estaban por hacer digievolucionar   
a sus digimon algo les helo la espalda, era WarGreymon   
  
"mal, maldicion"   
  
"acabalos WarGreymon"   
  
"como digas Tai" dijo WarGreymon mientras caminaba paso a paso, lentamente hacia los   
digielegidos   
  
"sera mejor que hagan evolucionar a sus digimon"   
  
"¡Biyomon!"   
  
"¡¡¡¡BIYOMON!!!! WARP DIGIVOLVE A... ¡¡¡¡¡PHOENIXMON!!!!!"   
  
"Tentomon digvolve a... ¡¡KABUTERIMON!!"   
  
"Gommamon digivolve a... ¡¡IKAKUMON!!"   
  
"Palmon digivolve a... ¡¡TOGEMON!!"   
  
"Tokomon digivolve a... ¡Patamon!, Patamon digivolve a... ¡¡ANGEMON!!"   
  
"KABUTERIMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVE A.. ¡¡¡MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!"   
  
"IKAKUMON ULTRA DIGVOLVE a... ¡¡¡ZUDOMON!!!"   
  
"TOGEMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVE a... ¡¡¡LILLYMON!!!"   
  
"ANGEMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVE a... ¡¡¡MAGNANGEMON!!!"   
  
"GATOMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVE a... ¡¡¡ANGEWOMON!!!"   
  
"ahora veamos que tanto pueden hacer un mega y cinco perfeccionados..."   
  
Continuara   
  
Notas finales del autor:  
Ya lo se, soy diabolico BWAHAHAHAHA. Mejor me cayo. Bueno, como se daran cuenta los que   
conoscan mas a fondo a digimon saque algunas cosas de digimon 02 pero lo pase con personajes   
de 01. Phoenixmon es realmente el nivel mega de Biyomon, pronto apareceran nuevos digimon   
de nivel mega. claro que MetalOgremon no es realmente un mega (aunque creo que es SkullOgremon)   
  
¿que fue lo que paso que proboco que Sora y Tai se pelearan? bueno, como dice mi personaje   
favorito "eso es un gran secreto"   
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
http://magnanime.aztecaonline.net  
  
yuki_agumon@hotmail.com  



	2. ¡Increible! Marine Angemon

DIGIMON: EL LADO OSCURO   
  
Notas previas de autor:   
Estoy aca otra vez, me acusaron de no dar todos los detalles, bueno en realidad   
me olvide un pequeño GRAN detalle, que es el aspecto del nuevo nivel mega del grupo, Phoenixmon,   
el aspecto original de este gran digimon es similar al de birdramon, pero con cuatro alas, y   
similar a un aguila, pero para este fic uso otro aspecto, en el fic ella es similar  
a Garudamon (el nivel perfeccionado de Biyomon) pero con un tamaño similar   
al de MagnaAngemon (nivel perfeccionado de Angemon) y esta revestida por una armadura parecida   
a la de WarGreymon. Bueno, ya basta de explicacion que aca esta el segundo episodio  
  
Capitulo 2   
  
Los digielegidos salieron de la casa de Gennai y cuando estaban por hacer digievolucionar   
a sus digimon algo les helo la espalda, era WarGreymon   
  
"mal, maldicion"   
  
"acabalos WarGreymon"   
  
"como digas Tai" dijo WarGreymon mientras caminaba paso a paso, lentamente hacia los   
digielegidos   
  
"sera mejor que hagan evolucionar a sus digimon"   
  
"¡Biyomon!"   
  
"¡¡¡¡BIYOMON!!!! WARP DIGIVOLVE A... ¡¡¡¡¡PHOENIXMON!!!!!"   
  
"Tentomon digvolve a... ¡¡KABUTERIMON!!"   
  
"Gommamon digivolve a... ¡¡IKAKUMON!!"   
  
"Palmon digivolve a... ¡¡TOGEMON!!"   
  
"Patamon digivolve a... ¡¡ANGEMON!!"   
  
"KABUTERIMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVE A.. ¡¡¡MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!"   
  
"IKAKUMON ULTRA DIGVOLVE a... ¡¡¡ZUDOMON!!!"   
  
"TOGEMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVE a... ¡¡¡LILLYMON!!!"   
  
"ANGEMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVE a... ¡¡¡MAGNANGEMON!!!"   
  
"GATOMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVE a... ¡¡¡ANGEWOMON!!!"   
  
"ahora veamos que tanto pueden hacer un mega y cinco perfeccionados..." dijo tranquilamente   
WarGreymon mientras comenzaba a flotar   
  
"¡NO TENEMOS QUE HACER ESTO WARGREYMON! ¡SOMOS AMIGOS!" grito Phoenixmon sin tener muchas ganas   
de luchar contra su viejo amigo, recuerdos vinieron a la mente de ella   
  
Cuando estaban en el nivel micro ellos fueron los primeros en conocerse, luego comenzaron   
a buscar a los demas digimon elegidos. Cuando todos se juntaron un Agumon maligno los ataco,   
todo parecia perdido, pero Botamon digievoluciono en Koromon, luego cada uno de los demas   
digimon le siguieron, Combatieron al Agumon y le ganaron con mucha suerte... mas tarde   
ese Agumon digievoluciono en Devimon el cual se empeño en destruir a los digimon elegidos,   
claro que en ese tiempo los digidestinados ya habian legado a isla file y comenzaron sus   
aventuras...  
  
"Eso era en el pasado, mi obligacion es proteger y obedecer en todo a Tai, si el quiere la   
destruccion de este mundo lo ayudare siempre"   
  
"entiendo... pues entonces te tendremos que detener" dijo seriamente mientras hacia señas a los   
demas digimon de seguirla, WarGreymon sonrio y se preparo para pelear  
  
"debemos unir nuestras fuerzas para derrotarlo, aunque ambos seamos mega no estoy segura de   
poder derrotarlo, claro que con su ayuda podremos ganar" dijo Phoenixmon antes de ser golpeada   
por la garra de WarGreymon   
  
"¡PELEA!"   
  
"¡¡AHGHGH!!"  
  
¡NO PENSE QUE GOLPEARA TAN FUERTE! ¡CREIA QUE EL NO ATACARIA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS DESPUES DE   
TODO LO QUE PASAMOS!   
  
pero tengo una tecnica que seguro lo detendra  
  
"maldicion, ¡¡GRITO DEL AVE DE FUEGO!!" Phoenixmon dio su grito de ataque mientras   
una energia roja paralizo a WarGreymon   
  
"¿que demonios?"   
  
"¡¡ATQUENLO!!"   
  
"¡si! ¡¡¡MARTILLO VOLCANICO!!!" grito Zudomon tratando de golpear a WarGreymon, este ni se   
inmuto ante el ataque, miro a Zudomon y luego comenzo a caminar hacia el   
  
"maldicion... esa tecnica no es tan util con un mega..."   
  
"asi es, y ahora pequeño Zudomon... ¡TERRA FORCE!" grito WarGreymon mientras creaba una bola de   
la mitad del tamaño de una normal y la lanzo hacia Zudomon, este no tubo la menor oportunidad   
de protegerse  
  
"¡¡NOOO!!" grito Joe viendo a su compañero ser derrotado   
  
El ataque proboco que Zudomon dedigievolucionara en Gomamon otra vez, Joe fue corriendo hacia   
este para ver si estaba bien   
  
"no te preocupes amigo, yo estoy con tigo" dijo Joe mientras levantaba a su compañero digimon  
  
"¿Jooooe?"   
  
Joe comenzo a examinar a Gomamon, luego de unos segundos sonrio   
  
"estas bien... que suerte, pense que moririas"   
  
La cresta de Joe tomo un tenue brillo   
  
"no te preocupes, ese ataque no era tan fuerte como parecia, en realidad era menos de la decima   
parte de un terra force normal"   
  
Joe sonrio y su cresta comenzo a brillar mas   
  
"¡¡WRGREYMON ACABALOS!!" grito Tai enojado por algun motivo   
  
"¡SI!" grito WarGreymon mientras extendia su mano y lanzo una bola de energia de color rojo   
  
La bola de energia fue directo hacia Gomamon y Joe  
  
"¡GOMAMON!" grito Joe empujando a Gomamon hacia un lugar seguro   
  
La cresta de la lealtad comenzo a brillar mas que nunca, pero era tarde, Joe cerro los ojos,   
seria una muerte segura...   
  
"¡¡¡¡GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE A... MARINEANGEMON!!!!" grito Gomamon al dar el grito de batalla   
para evolucionar al nivel mega y rapidamente detuvo el ataque que seguramente mataria a Joe  
  
El aspecto de MarineAngemon era similar al de... una especie de mescla de Koromon y Gomamon.   
Su cara era exactamente igual a Koromon, con la diferencia de que sus ojos y su boca eran los   
de Gomamon, su cuerpo, era mas pequeño que su cabeza y no tenia pies, tenia una cola en su   
lugar, en su pecho tenia un pseudo-corazon y su espalda tenia un par de alas, y sus manos   
eran dos aletas, todo su cuerpo era del mismo color que el de Koromon  
  
"¿Hu? ¿que es esa cosa?" dijo Tai aguantando las ganas de reir  
  
"soy MarineAngemon, el nivel mega de Gomamon y sere quien te derrote"   
  
"HAHHAHHAHAHHA ¿un pequeño digimon que apenas y llega al tamaño de Agumon?"   
  
Phoenixmon miro a MarineAngemon, luego a WarGreymon   
  
"Creo que deberian escapar MarineAngemon"   
  
"¿A que te refieres? ¡¡YO SOY UN MEGA!! ¡¡MI TAMAÑO NO IMPORTA!!" Grito MarineAngemon harto   
de que lo trataran como si fuera un digimon micro   
  
"esto es extraño... yo pense que en este combate..." dijo en voz baja Tai, mientras mitaba   
a Izzy, luego mito a MegaKabuterimon y finalmente volvio con MarineAngemon  
  
"... ya me harte de todo esto, ¡WARGREYMON ACABA CON ESE INSECTO!" Grito Tai apuntando a   
MarineAngemon   
  
WarGreymon cabeceo y preparo su ataque   
  
"¡¡HIPER TORNADO!!" grito lanzandole uno de sus mas poderosos ataques, para sorpresa de todos   
MarineAngemon no trato de esquivar el ataque sino que preparo el suyo propio   
  
"¡¡MELODIA DEL OSEANO!!" grito al lanzar su ataque musical-acuatico que, increiblemente   
el ataque neutralizo al de WarGreymon y alcanzo a golpearlo, WarGreymon cayo y dedigievoluciono   
a Agumon   
  
"..." fue lo que dijeron los digidestinados  
  
"O_o" Fue lo que dijo Phoenixmon  
  
"X_X" Fue lo que dijo Agumon  
  
"^U^" Fue lo que dijo MarineAngemon  
  
"...increible" Fue lo que dijo Tai   
  
"¡¡BIEN HECHO GOMAMON ERES EL MEJOR!!"   
  
MarineAngemon sonrio al saber que Joe estaba feliz por el, y ademas ¡habia derrotado a   
WarGreymon eso es una increible hazaña!   
  
Tai corrio hacia Agumon   
  
"¡Rindete Tai! ¡No hay manera de que Agumon derrote a MarineAngemon y Phoenixmon!" grito   
Sora tratando de hacer que Tai recapacitara y regresara a ser el buen Tai   
  
Tai levanto a Agumon, lo reviso y sonrio al darse cuenta de que estaba bien  
  
"No crean que me han ganado, Agumon no estaba usando todo su poder" Tai se cayo por un segundo   
y miro a MarineAngemon "Gomamon uso casi toda su energia en el ataque, el cual es el mas   
poderoso de MarineAngemon, pero WarGreymon no uso todo su poder, si ubiese usado Terra Force   
MarineAngemon seria Gomamon otra vez"   
  
"pero WarGreymon no uso Terra Force, asi que tu pierdes, nosotros ganamos"   
  
"eso es facil de decir, pero no dejare que me ganen tan facil" Tai dio un salto hacia atras   
y silvo, un terremoto se podia sentir   
  
"¿que? ¿que esta pasando?" pregunto Joe asustado de que un nuevo digimon llegara, para su   
mala suerte un nuevo mega estaba aqui, SkullMammothmon.   
  
"¡Lucha con ellos!" grito Tai mientras se retiraba, un portal negro se formo y el lo atraveso   
  
"los destruire niños elegidos"   
  
"¿que clase de digimon es ese Izzy?"   
  
"lo estoy analizando"   
  
#SkullMammothmon; es un digimon del nivel mega, es la digievolucion de Mammothmon y es un   
digimon del tipo vacuna, busca la paz en el mundo y frecuentemente lucha con SkullGreymon   
para evitar que este destruya el medio, aunque el se dedica a enfrentar cualquier digimon   
maligno. Su principal ataque es el Ataque del mamut, el cual tiene un poder de ataque   
comparable a Terra Force  
  
"¿un digimon vacuna?"   
  
"¿a que se refiere con eso?"   
  
"son los digimons buenos, hay tres tipos de digimon, Vacuna, Virus y Neutros. Los de tipo   
vacuna son generalmente buenos, los del tipo virus generalmente son malos y los del tipo   
neutro son malos Y buenos aunque tienden a ser mas del uno que del otro"   
  
La cresta del conocimiento tomo un tenue brillo   
  
"¿hu? ¿tal vez Kabuterimon este por digievolucionar?"   
  
"no lo creo, hubo un patron en ambos momentos en los que sus digimon evolucionaron al nivel   
mega, sus fuertes encontraron su maxima exprecion, eso es muy dificil de lograr con el   
conocimiento" dijo Izzy mientras la cresta brillaba mas  
  
"¡¡PRESTENME ATENCION!!" grito SkullMammothmon mientras atacaba a Phoenixmon  
  
---------------------  
  
Tai se se sento en su trono   
  
"Esto es extraño..."   
  
"¿a que te refieres Tai?"   
  
"estaba seguro de que en esa pelea Tentomon llegaria al mega, por eso te adverti que usaras   
el mega tornado antes de la pelea, el mega tornado es mas util con HerculesKabuterimon"   
  
"... ¿como es que sabias que iban a llegar al mega?"   
  
"simple, segun la informacion de Datamon cuando uno de los digidestinados se revele los   
digidestinados elevaran sus energias a un nuevo nivel"   
  
"... entonces no tenemos oportunidad"   
  
"... tenemos mas poder de lo que dejo saber"   
  
"¿que tienes planeado Tai?" pregunto Agumon preocupado de que Tai fuese a morir   
  
"descubri la existencia del material con el que se construyeron las crestas, los digimetales,   
claro que a las crestas le agregaron los puntos positivos de cada uno, pero los digimetales   
tienen mas utilidades, como hacer mas fuerte a un digimon"   
  
"¿quququieres decir que puedo llegar a un nivel mas alla del mega?"   
  
"no hay nada mas alla del mega Agumon, o eso es lo que creo"   
  
"huu"   
  
"sin embargo el digimetal te puede dar mas poderes para tu estado de WarGreymon"   
  
"¿mas poder?"   
  
"si..." Tai estaba por continuar con su explicacion cuando de repente un digimon azul aparecio   
corriendo en la sala  
  
"¡Digimon-Kaizer! ¡Hawkmon y yo encontramos algo que seguro le servira!"   
  
"¿hu? ¿a que te refieres Veemon?" pregunto un confundido Tai  
  
"¡a esto señor!" dijo apuntando hacia la puerta, nada habia alli  
  
"¿y bien? ¡estoy esperando!"   
  
Veemon corrio hacia la puerta y la abrio, primero entro un digimon ave, Hawkmon luego...  
  
"Esto... es impocible, ¿como?" pregunto Tai   
  
"Aparentemente Datamon hizo mas que una copia de ella señor" dijo Hawkmon pensativo  
  
"¿Sora?" pregunto Tai   
  
La niña de 12 años lo miro, luego miro a su derecha, Biyomon sonrio y cabeceo  
  
"¿que ocurre? ¿por que? ¿por... por que eres mayor Tai? ¿que paso?"   
  
"Sora... no puedo creerlo"   
  
"¿que paso Tai?"   
  
--------------------   
  
"¡¡¡DULCE MIRADA!!!" Grito MarineAngemon lanzando uno de sus mas poderosos ataques, un rayo   
de luz salio de los ojos del nivel mega de Gomamon, hacia SkullMammothmon, este ni se inmuto   
con el ataque   
  
"maldicion..."   
  
"¡¡¡ATAQUE DEL MAMUT!!!" grito el digimon esqueletico mientras tacleaba al pequño digimon   
del nivel mega  
  
"¡¡NOOOO MARINEANGEMON!!!" Grito Joe mientras corria hacia este, MarineAngemon dedigievoluciono   
a Gomamon otra vez   
  
"Creo que es mi turno" dijo Phoenixmon mientras se elevaba y se coloco en frente de   
SkullMammothmon   
  
"¡¡¡TERRA NOVA BLAST!!!" grito Phoenixmon mientras lanzaba una inmenza rafaga de energia   
de fuego hacia Mamothmon, este grito de dolor pero seguia en pie   
  
"¡¡lo volvere a intentar!! ¡¡¡TERRA NOVA BLAST!!!" grito otra vez Phoenixmon, para sorpresa   
de todos en lugar de salir un ataque tan fuerte como Terra Force Phoenixmon dedigievoluciono   
en Biyomon   
  
"maldicion, use todas mis energias..." dijo Biyomon mirando al piso, luego miro a   
SkullMammothmon quien se veia furioso por el ataque de Phoenixmon   
  
"¡¡Biyomon!!" grito Sora mientras corria hacia su digimon compañera para salvarla   
  
"¡¡¡¡ATAQUE DEL MAMUT!!!!!" grito SkullMammothmon, un aura verde lo rodeo mientras corria hacia   
la pequeña digimon ave   
  
"¡¡¡RAGING METAL DEMON!!!" grito una voz desconocida mientras una gran rafaga de energia   
golpeaba a SkullMamothmon   
  
"¡¡¡AULLIDO DE LOBO METALICO!!!" grito un otra voz, era obvio para todos que era MetalGarurumon   
  
La rafaga de hielo congelo al digimon Mamut   
  
Los niños elegidos miraron a sus salvadores y se sorprendieron al ver a Ogremon con un aspecto   
metalico y nuevo diseño, claro que tambien estaban Matt y MetalGarurumon   
  
"Eso estubo cerca, fue una suerte que llegaramos a tiempo"   
  
"Es algo extraño" dijo Izzy   
  
"¿hu? ¿que es extraño?" pregunto Sora   
  
"los digimon estan comenzando a alcanzar el nivel mega, eso es algo raro"   
  
"¿hu? ¿acaso algun otro digimon aparte de Biyomon, Ogremon y Leomon llegaron al nivel mega?"   
pregunto un cofundido Matt  
  
"Gomamon"   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"si, al parecer lo que quiso decir Gennai es que nuestros digimon ganaran poderes, eso   
significa que llegaran al nivel mega"   
  
"ahh"   
  
"¿por que esta Ogremon aqui? ¿y a que se debe ese nuevo aspecto?" pregunto Joe, quien aun no   
confiaba mucho en Ogremon   
  
"Ahora soy MetalOgremon niño, y soy del nivel mega"   
  
"a ver..." dijo Izzy mientras precionaba los botones en la computadora  
  
#MetalOgremon: Es un digimon neutro. Es la digievolucion maxima de Ogremon. Su mejor ataque   
es el Metal demon bomb el cual puede causar un gran daño. El protege a los que respeta y odia a   
los que no se merecen su respeto   
  
"¡Vaya! ¡parece que ya no eres tan malo!" dijo Sora   
  
"¡hump! los digimon neutros no son necesariamente buenos"   
  
"eso es verdad, mmm, creo que deberiamos ir hacia la piramide de Etemon, alli encontraremos   
otra vez a tai"   
  
"¿otra vez?" pregunto Matt confundido  
  
"acabamos de tener una pelea con el, por eso Gomamon warpdigievoluciono, y por eso ya no   
teniamos energias para derrotar a SkullMammothmon"   
  
"lo entiendo... Taichi debe tener algo planeado, el sabe que nuestros digimon llegaran al nivel   
mega, ¿pero que tiene planeado?"   
  
"nuevos digestinados" dijo Kari en un tono extraño para ella   
  
"¿hu? ¿Kari?"   
  
"no soy Kari, me conocieron la ultima vez que vinieron al digimundo"   
  
"eres..."   
  
"soy alguien que observa, y solo puede hablar con ustedes mediante Kari"   
  
"¿a que te refieres con eso de nuevos digiestinados?"   
  
"el usara los huevos digimetal... para potenciar los poderes de sus digimon, ademas traera a   
nuevos digiestinados" nadie noto que dijo SUS y no su  
  
"¿quienes son los nuevos digiestinados?"   
  
"..." dijo algo que nadie pudo entender por lo bajo que lo dijo  
  
"¿quienes son?"   
  
"no lo se"   
  
"¿no lo sabes?"   
  
"los nuevos digiestinados tienen que tener algo en comun con ustedes..."   
  
"¿algo en comun?"   
  
"eso lo tendran que descubrir ustedes mismos"   
  
"¿cuantos son?"   
  
Kari se quedo pensativa un momento   
  
"son 5..."   
  
"¿cinco?... con Tai son seis"   
  
"¡6 contra 7, tenemos ventaja!" dijo Joe emocionado que por una vez en la vida tuvieran ventaja   
  
"se equvocan"   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"el hecho de que el enemigo tenga a cinco digidestinados no significa que tengan ventaja"   
  
"¿por que?"   
  
"Ellos tienen a los huevos digimetal, esa es una gran ventaja"   
  
"¿que son los digimetales?"   
  
"sirven para potenciar los poderes de los digimon, o para darles una digievolucion alternativa"   
  
"¿digievolucion alternativa?"   
  
"si, por ejermplo, si Patamon digievoluciona sera en Angemon, pero si armordigievoluciona sera   
en Pegasusmon"   
  
"¿Armordigievolucion?"   
  
"si"   
  
"eso no es una gran ventaja que digamos..."   
  
"ademas..."   
  
"¿ademas?"   
  
"ustedes no saben mucho sobre Tai... su digimon compañero no es solo Agumon"   
  
"¿que?"   
  
"el tiene otro digimon, Zero es su nombre"   
  
"¿Zero? ¿no tiene el "mon" atras?"   
  
"no, es un Veemon, pero es un Veemon especial, es Veemon Zero"   
  
"... osea que son 7 digimon contra 7 digimon"   
  
"mas los que haya dominado con los engranajes negros" agrego Kari   
  
"¿podemos encontrar huevos digimetal?" pregunto Izzy, algo asi no podria ser reservado para   
despues   
  
"... no lo se, deben quedar algunos, pero les advierto que se sorprenderan seguramente de   
quienes son los digidestinados enemigos"   
  
"¿a que te refieres?"   
  
"pronto lo sabran" dijo mientras caia al suelo, T.K corrio hacia ella y poco a poco Kari   
recobro el sentido   
  
"¿estas bien Hikari?"   
  
"mmmhhm, no me llames asi Takeru-baka"   
  
T.K. sonrio, Kari estaba bien   
  
------------------------------  
  
"¿¿¿a que te refieres Tai???" pregunto chibi-Sora estupefacta   
  
"no eres la original, eso fue lo que dije"   
  
"¡Ya te oi! ¿pero a que te refieres?"   
  
"... la verdadera Sora esta del otro lado"   
  
"¿del otro lado?"   
  
"del bando enemigo"   
  
"¿por que?"   
  
"ya te lo explique"   
  
"si... lo oi, ¿cuando vendran los otros digidestinados?"   
  
"en cual-" Tai fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrio, Agumon y Biyomon entraron a la   
abitacion   
  
"¡Tai! ya encontramos a uno de los digidestinados, creo que lo conoces aunque su apariencia me   
parece algo sospechosa"   
  
"¿sospechosa?"   
  
"su nombre es Davis" dijo Veemon mientras entraba   
  
"¿Zero? ¿que haces aqui? hace horas te dije que buscaras la cresta"   
  
"... aqui la tengo Tai" dijo Veemon Zero sonriendo, el aspecto de este era muy similar al del   
Veemon que habia encontrado al clon de Sora, pero este tenia un fisico similar a Agumon,   
por lo que era mas grande que el otro Veemon   
  
Zero le dio la cresta a Tai, este sonrio y luego se la dio a Chibi-Sora   
  
"es la cresta del amor, una copia exacta"   
  
"¿hu? ¿como?"   
  
"larga historia, luego te la contare" Tai miro a Agumon "¿donde esta?"   
  
"esta esperando"   
  
"¡bueno! ¡Agumon, Zero haganlo pasar!"   
  
"lo que digas"   
  
Ambos abrieron las puertas, Veemon y un muchacho de 14 años que lucia extremadamente parecido   
a Tai entro   
  
"¡Davis!"   
  
"Hola sempai, y mi nombre es Daisuke"   
  
"lo que sea, ¿Veemon ya te explico todo?"   
  
"si, es algo confuso pero siempre quise tener una aventura como las de usted sempai"   
  
"no me llames asi, llamame Tai, Taichi o Kaizer si lo prefieres"   
  
"ehhh, esta bien Tai, ¿como es eso de las armaduras?"   
  
"eso es lo que estaba por explicarle a Sora antes de que entraras, se los explicare ahora"   
  
Tai preciono un boton y tres huevos digimetal aparecieron   
  
"Estos son los digimetales, los que les permitiran Armordigievolucionar"   
  
"¿Armordigievolucion?"   
  
"asi es, esta compuesta de tres niveles tal y como la digievolucion normal"   
  
"¿tres niveles?"   
  
"si, tres niveles arriva del digimon en entrenamiento, los niveles normales son el evolucionado,   
el perfeccionado y el mega, los niveles acorazados son de Armadura, Armadura de oro y Armadura   
de diamante"   
  
"¿pero como funciona?"   
  
"les mostrare el proceso" dijo Tai mientras levantaba uno de los huevos y se lo daba a Davis,   
en ese instante el huevo comenzo a brillar y luego desaparecio   
  
"Ahora simplemente tendras que estar en algun problema y Veemon Armordigievolucionara"   
  
"¡Genial!"   
  
"Hu, Tai" dijo chibi-Sora   
  
"¿si Sora?"   
  
"¿y el mio?"   
  
"¿hu? ¿tambien quieres uno? esta bien, entonces tendras dos formas de digievolucionar a Biyomon"   
  
Tai levanto otro de los huevos y se lo entrego a Sora, el huevo brillo y desaparecio   
  
"podras digievolucionar o armordigievolucionar"  
  
"genial"   
  
"pero ten cuidado, la Sora original ya tiene a su digimon en el nivel mega, necesitaras   
entrenar mucho para alcanzarla"   
  
"¡no te preocupes! ¡lo lograre!"   
  
Tai sonrio y luego miro a Agumon y Zero   
  
"muestrenle a esos dos lo que son los digimon mega mas poderosos"   
  
Ambos digimon sonrieron   
  
"lo que digas Tai" dijeron a la vez   
  
"¡¡¡AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE A...!!! ¡¡¡WARGREYMON!!!"   
  
"¡¡¡VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE A...!!! ¡¡¡WARDRAMON!!!"   
  
Ambos digimon tenian un aspecto smilar, con la diferencia que Wardramon tenia la piel azul   
y su armadura era plateada on un casco redondeado   
  
"increible Tai... esos digimon son mucho mas fuertes que Etemon" dijo Sora incredula   
  
"¿Etemon? Ahh, cierto, no tienes recuerdos despues de todo eso, Etemon es un digimon   
perfeccionado, los mega son aproximadamente 20 veces mas fuertes"   
  
"..."   
  
"Bien, ustedes dos iran en una pequeña mision, Wargreymon ira con ustedes por si se encuentran   
con el enemigo"   
  
"¿de que se trata la mision?"  
  
"Quiero que busquen a los neo-digivice que se encuentran en la casa de Genai, eso era lo que   
fui a buscar hace un momento, pero tube que luchar con los digidestinados y no pude... pero   
yo tengo que hacer algo mas importante ahora"   
  
"¿mas importante?"   
  
"voy a buscar a los demas digidesitinados, ¡Zero vamonos!" grito Tai mientras se dirigia a la   
puerta   
  
"lo que digas Tai" dijo Wardramon mientras lo seguia   
  
Fin del capitulo   
  
Notas de Autor: Bueno... creo que esta vez pasaron muchas cosas rapido ¿ne? pero esto solo sirve   
para preparar el misterio en este fic. Tengo que decir que se perfectamente que Zero pertenece a una dimension paralela de digimon, pero este es diferente y explicare su historia.  
  
¿por que los nuevos digidestinados ayudan a Tai? ¿que   
pasara con el clon de Sora? ¿que tan fuerte es Wardramon? ¿cuales son exactamente los planes   
de Tai? estas y muchas otras preguntas no seran contestadas en el proximo capitulo   
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
http://magnanime.aztecaonline.net  
  
yuki_agumon@hotmail.com  



End file.
